On a rien sans rien
by Faaaan
Summary: Malfoy veut se venger de son ex qui l'a trompé, il demande alors à Harry d'être son prétendu nouveau copain. Ou ce moment gênant où ton colocataire (que tu aimes) veut que tu l'embrasses en public. [TRADUCTION]
1. La proposition

**Titre :** On a rien sans rien  
 **Résumé :** Malfoy veut se venger de son copain qui l'a trompé, il demande alors à Harry d'être son prétendu nouveau copain. Ou ce moment gênant où ton colocataire que tu aimes veut que tu l'embrasses en public. [TRADUCTION]

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Je remercie **digthewriter** de me permettre de traduire cette fiction qui est déjà terminée, et qui comporte 30 chapitres (qui restent courts néanmoins, 20 000 mots au total).

 **La proposition**

"Potter, j'ai besoin de toi, je te réquisitionne."

Harry leva la tête de son livre et ignora Malfoy. Ils avaient eu le malheur d'être logés dans la même chambre à l'Académie des Aurors et Malfoy ne lui avait pratiquement jamais adressé la parole, sauf lorsque c'était en rapport avec leur entrainement, et à chaque fois qu'Harry avait tenté de lui parler -être son ami- Malfoy l'avait envoyé balader.

"Me réquisitionner ? Pour quoi ?"

"Pour faire semblant d'être mon copain."

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est ce que Malfoy racontait ? Il n'avait pas déjà un copain ?

"Au cas où tu te le demanderais, Sebastian et moi avons rompu. L'autre jour je me suis rendu compte qu'il couchait avec la moitié des mecs de son entrainement tactique. Je parle évidemment de la partie homosexuelle. Il a dit a tout le monde que nous n'étions pas exclusifs, ce qui est évidemment faux. Et le pire, c'est que quand je m'en suis rendu compte, il m'a _insulté_."

"Mais... pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ?" demanda Harry ; il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais il se disait que Sebastian était un imbécile. Il avait vu les mecs de l'entrainement tactique, et ils n'arrivaient pas à la moitié de la beauté de Malfoy. Malfoy, avec son corps mince, son style vestimentaire -ses robes épousant chacune de ses formes-, non, Harry devait s'arrêter ici...

Les joues de Malfoy rougirent , Harry ne sut pas si c'était de colère ou d'embarras.

"Il y a une fête dans quelques semaines, toutes les équipes d'entrainement seront là. Je ne veux pas y aller seul et je ne veux pas y aller avec n'importe qui non plus. Je veux vraiment que ce chien s'en morde les doigts. Il se trouve que tu es la personne la plus connue de l'académie - pour ne pas dire du monde magique. Je veux que ce soit toi."

De la neige tombait devant la fenêtre et le froid qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce, la vitre givrée faisait frémir Harry, ou c'était peut-être la proposition de Malfoy. C'était une chose de s'apitoyer quand Malfoy était avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais maintenant ? Malfoy voulait que _lui_ prétende être son copain ? Lui tenir la main en public ? Faire comme si c'était un amour de vacances.

C'était probablement le plus grand défi qu'Harry ait eu à relever.

"Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux que ce soit moi ?"

"Sebastian a toujours été un peu jaloux de toi. Il a toujours eu l'air de manquer de confiance en lui, et maintenant, si nous faisons semblant d'être ensemble, ça va lui rester en travers. "

 _A suivre ..._


	2. Faire semblant d'être discrets

**Titre :** On a rien sans rien  
 **Résumé :** Malfoy veut se venger de son copain qui l'a trompé, il demande alors à Harry d'être son prétendu nouveau copain. Ou ce moment gênant où ton colocataire que tu aimes veut que tu l'embrasses en public. [TRADUCTION]

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Je remercie **digthewriter** de me permettre de traduire cette fiction qui est déjà terminée, et qui comporte 30 chapitres (qui restent courts néanmoins, 20 000 mots au total).  
Le délai entre chaque chapitre ne sera pas régulier, mais je posterai au moins un chapitre par semaine.

 **Etape 1 : Faire semblant d'être discrets**

"Si j'accepte ta proposition," dit prudemment Harry, "qu'est-ce qu'il se passera à la fin ? Je veux dire, on va juste se contenter de rompre ?"

Malfoy eut quelques secondes de réflexion et trouva une solution. Il était _évident_ qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup réfléchi.

"Premièrement, je veux seulement que ça dure le temps de ces vacances. A la fin de ce trimestre formation on se séparera de toute façon, au prochain j'irai en Enquête criminelle, et tu iras en...?"

"Entrainement civil", dit Harry.

"Bien. Alors on demandera d'autres colocataires et on prétendra avoir rompu. C'est seulement pour quelques semaines. Je veux dire, ça ne peut pas être _si difficile_ pour toi de faire semblant de m'aimer, ou au moins de m'apprécier. Tu es toujours en train de me parler, de toute façon..."

"Malfoy..." dit Harry d'un ton grave. Il pouvait sentir son rougissement s'étendre à son cou et il baissa la tête. "Tu réalises que c'est la première fois que tu me parles autant depuis que nous avons commencé cette formation. Comment veux-tu prétendre être mon _copain_ ? Tu ne me calcules même pas en public !"

"Evidemment, les choses vont changer à partir de maintenant. Alors Potter ? Tu me suis ou pas ?" dit Malfoy en fixant Harry, qui ne répondit pas. "Je peux te payer si tu le souhaites."

Harry eut l'impression que son cœur venait de se faire transpercer par un pic à glace. "Je ne veux pas de ton argent."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?"

"Tu le sauras le moment venu."

Malfoy le regarda suspicieusement mais hocha la tête. "Très bien, maintenant parlons de comment nous allons procéder."

Harry s'assit sur son lit et laissa parler Malfoy pendant un instant. Il avait essayé de l'écouter mais Malfoy avait déjà _tout_ planifié , et Harry savait par expérience que les choses ne se passaient jamais comme prévu. Il ne fit pas part de cette pensée à Malfoy parce qu'il aimait bien le regarder parler avec autant de détermination. Maintenant, il pourrai le regarder sans avoir paraitre glauque ou bizarre. Malfoy s'attendait à ce qu'il le regarde.

"Bon, allons-y !"

"Hein ? Où ça ?"

"Personne ne nous a jamais vu ensemble en public, Potter. Allez viens."

Malfoy tira Harry par le bras et ils quittèrent leur chambre. Quant Harry vit quelqu'un approcher, Malfoy s'écarta rapidement d'Harry et prit un air coupable. Il ne regarda pas l'autre recrue dans les yeux et continua de marcher.

"C'était pour quoi ça?"

"Pour faire semblait que l'on veut garder notre relation secrète", dit Malfoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Enfin, ils quittèrent le bâtiment de leur dortoir et une brise glacée fit frémir Harry. Il vit une cabine téléphonique abandonnée recouverte de neige et voulu s'y réfugier. "Par ici", dit-il en tirant Malfoy à l'intérieur, avec lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

Harry trouva rapidement une excuse. "Je viens de voir Jones se diriger vers nous."

"Et..?"

"C'est la plus grande commère de l'académie. S'il nous voit ensemble, eh bien..."

"Ah bien vu !" dit Malfoy, et alors que Jones passait près de la cabine, Malfoy se pencha pour embrasser Harry sur la joue. Son souffle s'attarda un moment sur sa peau, et les lunettes d'Harry s'embuèrent.

Merlin, que ça allait être difficile !

 _A suivre..._

Je vous invite à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre avec une review !  
On se retrouve très vite pour la suite

Faaaan.


	3. En tirer profit

**Titre :** On a rien sans rien  
 **Résumé :** Malfoy veut se venger de son copain qui l'a trompé, il demande alors à Harry d'être son prétendu nouveau copain. Ou ce moment gênant où ton colocataire que tu aimes veut que tu l'embrasses en public. [TRADUCTION]

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Je remercie **digthewriter** de me permettre de traduire cette fiction qui est déjà terminée, et qui comporte 30 chapitres (qui restent courts néanmoins, 20 000 mots au total).

Le délai entre chaque chapitre ne sera pas régulier, mais je posterai au moins un chapitre par semaine. Je n'ai pas de chapitre traduit en avance, je fais tout au fur et à mesure, mais comme vous avez pu le voir les chapitres sont très courts ce qui me permet de poster fréquemment !

Enorme merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! 

**En tirer profit**

Vendredi soir, Harry invita Malfoy au restaurant, il avait toujours voulu avoir un rancard avec lui et maintenant il avait enfin l'excuse parfaite.

Evidemment, il savait que ce n'était pas un _vrai_ rendez-vous, mais il comptait bien en profiter au mieux.

Le Restaurant _Le Petit Château_ n'était pas très loin de l'Académie, il proposa donc à Malfoy de le rejoindre là-bas. Harry arriva en avance, pour être sur qu'il aient une table correcte et prête à les accueillir. Lorsqu'il était entré dans le restaurant, il avait immédiatement repéré Jones, assis au comptoir, qui discutait avec une moldue. Harry sourit intérieurement, il savait que Jones aimait particulièrement ce restaurant, et il savait également que plus Jones les verrait ensemble, mieux ce serait pour le plan de Malfoy.

Malfoy arriva pile à l'heure, vêtu d'un costume moldu qui lui allait _parfaitement_. Le contraste entre le tissus foncé du costume et sa peau pâle était saisissant, et le gris de sa cravate s'accordait à merveille avec celui ses yeux. L'ensemble était irréprochable.

"Tu es... Merde..." marmonna Harry, à court de mots. "Je veux dire, ça te va... bien."

"Tant mieux, j'ai utilisé les gallions que tu as refusé pour m'acheter ce costume. Heureux de ne pas avoir fait ça pour rien. " Malfoy lui sourit et le pris par le bras quand un serveur leur indiqua leur table.

Jones les suivit du regard tout le long de la manœuvre.

Harry laissa Malfoy commander pour lui, qui prit plaisir à le faire. Cependant, au moment de choisir les desserts, Harry regarda avec envie le pudding flambé aux prunes que le serveur apportait à une table voisine, mais Malfoy refusa de le commander pour eux.

"Mais pourquoi? Ca a l'air délicieux !"

"Nous allons nous partager une tartelette chocolat-caramel, et tu vas me donner la becquée. Il est hors de question que cette monstruosité soit servie à notre table."

"Et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?" demanda Harry.

"Non, tes choix sont déplorables."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu sais Malfoy, si je peux te faire une faveur, je peux également te faire une _défaveur_." Quand Malfoy lui jeta un regard confus, Harry continua. "Je peux aussi t'aider à oublier Sebastian en t'envoyant à Azkaban pour les vacances. J'ai encore un assez de poids dans la société sorcière, le Ministre de la magie ferait n'importe quoi pour moi."

"Hilarant, Potter" dit Malfoy sans aucun amusement. "Tu me gardes hors d'Azkaban ou tu m'y envoies quand tu le souhaites ? Pourquoi n'inclurais-tu pas mon père dan- "

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Draco."

Malfoy souffla. "Hm. Peu importe."

"Non, vraiment. Je savais que Sebastian était chiant, mais je ne savais pas que tu avais perdu tout ton sens de l'humour à son contact."

Malfoy prit un air vexé et Harry lui sourit. "Il n'était pas chiant !"

"Bien-sûr que si, il l'était. Tout le monde le pense."

"Qui entends-tu par _tout le_ _monde_ ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas... Tout le monde."

 _A suivre..._

Je vous invite à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre avec une review !  
On se retrouve très vite pour la suite

Faaaan.


	4. Se chamailler comme un vieux couple

**Titre :** On a rien sans rien  
 **Résumé :** Malfoy veut se venger de son copain qui l'a trompé, il demande alors à Harry d'être son prétendu nouveau copain. Ou ce moment gênant où ton colocataire que tu aimes veut que tu l'embrasses en public. [TRADUCTION]

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Je remercie **digthewriter** de me permettre de traduire cette fiction qui est déjà terminée, et qui comporte 30 chapitres (qui restent courts néanmoins, 20 000 mots au total).

Le délai entre chaque chapitre ne sera pas régulier, mais je posterai au moins un chapitre par semaine.

Je sais que les chapitres sont très courts (notamment celui-ci), mais comme c'est une traduction je ne peux pas changer ce point là, désolée... D'autant plus que c'est ce qui me permet de poster des chapitres assez souvent (ça limite ma procrastination, puisque je poste un chapitre dès sa traduction finie), devoir traduire 3000 mots en une fois me découragerait certainement haha

Enorme merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! 

**Se chamailler comme un vieux couple**

Quand Malfoy comprit qu'Harry ne comptait pas lui expliquer ce qu'il entendait par "tout le monde" (à savoir, lui), il changea de sujet.

"Demain, nous irons au shooting photo des Aurors au Ministère de la Magie ", dit-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil, il n'en avait pas entendu parler et se demanda si Malfoy ne venait pas de l'inventer.

"On ira le matin, et je pense que l'on devrait prendre nos photos ensemble, il y aura un immense arbre de Noël et l'on devra choisir nos décorations."

"Pour quoi faire?"

Malfoy pinça les lèvres de frustration _. Bien, au moins maintenant il sait que je ne vais pas m'écraser devant lui et faire tout ce qu'il veut juste pour rendre son ex jaloux_. Il attendit patiemment que Malfoy poursuive, tout en haïssant Sebastian de plus en plus. Néanmoins, il était heureux que Malfoy ne fasse pas ça avec Sebastian mais avec lui.

"Si on prends nos photos suffisamment tôt, elles flotteront autour de nos décorations lors de la fête." Harry lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. "Sérieusement Potter, est-ce que tu as écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire ? On y va, on choisit nos décorations et nos noms seront gravés dessus. Ensuite, quand on arrivera à la fête, nos photos et nos décorations seront visibles aux yeux de tous. Les gens sauront que l'on a prévu de venir ensemble, que l'on est en couple."

"Hm..." Harry était songeur. "C'est une bonne idée." C'en était vraiment une, ça avait l'air romantique dit comme ça, et il n'y avait rien de tel au Bal de Noël de Poudlard.

"Je sais !"

"A quelle heure on doit se retrouver demain ?"

"Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?"

"Oui," mentit Harry. Puis il se rappela qu'en effet, il _était_ censé faire quelque chose. "j'ai besoin d'aller à la volière pour envoyer mes commandes de Noël. Je dois être sûr d'avoir tous les cadeaux des Weasley à temps, et je ne peux plus repousser ça plus longtemps."

"Potter, ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas acheté tes cadeaux de Noël ?!" hoqueta Malfoy.

 _A suivre..._

Je vous invite à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre avec une review !  
PS : pour cette partie, j'ai traduit les choses comme je les avais comprises (et imaginées) lors de ma première lecture, néanmoins je ne suis pas sûûûre que c'était ce que l'auteur avait en tête (avec les décorations, photos, ect), donc si vous le souhaitez, allez vous faire votre propre avis avec la VO.

On se retrouve très vite pour la suite !  
Faaaan.


	5. Ne pas admettre être un stalker

**Titre :** On a rien sans rien  
 **Résumé :** Malfoy veut se venger de son copain qui l'a trompé, il demande alors à Harry d'être son prétendu nouveau copain. Ou ce moment gênant où ton colocataire que tu aimes veut que tu l'embrasses en public. [TRADUCTION]

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Je remercie **digthewriter** de me permettre de traduire cette fiction qui est déjà terminée, et qui comporte 30 chapitres (qui restent courts néanmoins, 20 000 mots au total).

Le délai entre chaque chapitre ne sera pas régulier, mais je posterai au moins un chapitre par semaine.

Je sais que les chapitres sont très courts, mais comme c'est une traduction je ne peux pas changer ce point là, désolée... D'autant plus que c'est ce qui me permet de poster des chapitres assez souvent (ça limite ma procrastination, puisque je poste un chapitre dès sa traduction finie), devoir traduire 3000 mots en une fois me découragerait certainement haha

Enorme merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! 

**Ne pas admettre être un stalker**

Harry aimait vraiment cette période de l'année. Son moment préféré était quand il recevait toutes les cartes de vœux à la volière, qu'elles soient de ses amis, d'anciens camarades de Poudlard, ou bien de parfaits inconnus. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à recevoir des courriers de fans, et ses préférés étaient définitivement ceux de Noël.

Mais ce qu'il attendait le plus avec impatience était de passer du temps avec les Weasley et échanger avec eux les traditionnels pétards de Noël. Les jeux, les chapeaux, et être entouré par les personne qu'il aimait était la chose qu'il chérissait le plus dans sa vie.

Maintenant qu'il _sortait_ avec Malfoy, il se demandait s'il était obligé de l'inviter. Ses pensées furent brutalement coupées quand il remarqua une lettre d'Hermione dans son courrier.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Ron a perdu la tête à la boutique parce qu'il pense qu'il a dû avaler une potion et qu'il entend des choses. En revanche, moi je n'ai rien fait de tel. Alors, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que c'est_ _vraiment_ _vrai ?Tu sors avec Malfoy ? Je pensais qu'il était en couple avec Sebastian Darlington, comment as-tu réussi à lui voler Malfoy ?_

 _Tu dois tout me dire !_

 _Avec tout mon amour,  
Hermione._

 _PS : Ron ne le sait pas, mais j'ai trouvé une bague de fiançailles cachée dans ses affaires ! Sauf que maintenant, je dois la cacher ailleurs pendant au moins un an, avant qu'il ne se déclare. S'il ne peut pas la trouver, eh bien, tu sais..._

Harry secoua la tête en lisant la lettre de son amie, mais eut la boule au ventre au début de sa lecture. Il ne voulait pas mentir à ses amis, mais si Hermione mentait à Ron en lui cachant la bague seulement parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas encore s'engager, il pouvait bien jouer le jeu pour Malfoy.

Au moment où Harry pensait à lui, Malfoy entra dans la pièce. Harry cacha rapidement la lettre d'Hermione dans un livre qu'il ferma et qu'il mit sous son oreiller. Quand il leva les yeux pour voir Malfoy, il remarqua qu'il ne le regardait même pas.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Comment sais-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose ?"

"Je le sais parce que tu marches lentement, la tête baissée. Tu es en train de réfléchir à quelque chose, à penser quelle sera ta prochaine action."

Malfoy haussa un sourcil d'un air à la fois sceptique et surpris.

"On était en Entraînement tactique ensemble, tu te souviens ?"

 _A suivre..._

Ce chapitre ne nous en apprend pas beaucoup sur la relation d'Harry et de Draco (hormis le fait qu'Harry est _particulièrement_ attentif quand il s'agit de Draco et qu'il va jusqu'à reconnaitre ses attitudes humhum), mais on en sait un peu plus sur la vie d'Harry et ses amis !  
Je vous invite à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé avec une review !

A titre d'information, les pétards (ou crackers) de Noël ressemblent à des papillotes, en général une personne différente tire une des deux extrémités, ce qui actionne le pétard à l'intérieur (et je déteste ça) !

On se retrouve très vite pour la suite !  
Faaaan.


	6. Etre trop dans son rôle

**Titre :** On a rien sans rien  
 **Résumé :** Malfoy veut se venger de son copain qui l'a trompé, il demande alors à Harry d'être son prétendu nouveau copain. Ou ce moment gênant où ton colocataire que tu aimes veut que tu l'embrasses en public. [TRADUCTION]

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Je remercie **digthewriter** de me permettre de traduire cette fiction. Je sais que les chapitres sont très courts, mais comme c'est une traduction je ne peux pas changer ce point là, désolée...

Je suis désolée pour ce retard de quelques mois, le rythme de publication devrait revenir à la normale.

Enorme merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! 

**Etre trop dans son rôle**

Malfoy fit une grimace à Harry après que ce dernier eut détaillé son attitude. Harry avait contemplé et étudié Malfoy pendant tellement longtemps, qu'en effet, il savait lorsqu'il était énervé, contemplatif, ou même lorsqu'il avait des envies de meurtres. Son visage était un assortiment d'émotions qu'Harry adorait contempler.

"Mère envoie de l'amour," dit Malfoy en jetant à Harry une boîte de biscuits qu'il attrapa au vol. "Quant à Père..."

Harry ouvrit la boîte et croqua dans un biscuit. "Putain qu'ils sont bons !" s'exclama Harry. "Je ne plaisante pas", ajouta t-il en souriant à Malfoy depuis son lit. Alors que ce dernier prenait un air renfrogné, il redevint sérieux.

"D'accord, très bien, alors qu'est ce que le grand Lucius Malfoy a à dire ?"

Malfoy soupira et s'assit en face d'Harry. "Il me rappelle que la famille Darlington est de sang pur, noble, et réputée dans le monde sorcier. Et qu'il serait peut-être temps pour moi de penser à mon futur et non plus simplement à mon obsession de vengeance. "

"Ton obsession ? Attends... Tes parents ne savent pas que Sebastian est un enfoiré ? Cet abruti t'a trompé, il ne te mérite pas. Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre de son sang pure et de -"

"C'est facile à dire pour toi Potter", l'interrompit Malfoy. "Tu es le putain de Sauveur !"

"Oui, et qui est mort et qui avait fait de Lucius son pantin ?" demanda Harry, fatigué et frustré de voir la façon dont les Malfoy continuaient à contrôler la vie de leur fils. Ils n'avaient apparemment rien appris de leur soumission aveugle à Voldemort.

"Tu as tous les droits de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends. Et tu n'aurais pas du sortir avec ce enfoiré, déjà, en premier lieu. J'ai été très surpris quand tu t'es mis avec lui et -"

"Pourquoi ?", questionna Malfoy, d'un air choqué.

"Parce que. Tu mérites mieux !", ajouta Harry après un silence.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu continuer, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Padma Patil entra dans la pièce.

"Salut les gars, vous êtes vêtus et en position décente ?"

"Hein, quoi ? Oui, évidemm-", Harry s'interrompit parce qu'il avait oublié le temps d'un instant que lui et Malfoy étaient censés être en couple. Il s'était si impliqué en voulant rappeler à Malfoy ce qu'il valait qu'il avait oublié le fait qu'il ne devait que prétendre se soucier de lui, alors que c'était réellement le cas.

"Je suis juste passé pour demander à Draco si ça tenait toujours pour demain", dit Padma avec un sourire tout en regardant la pièce autour d'elle.

"Demain ?"

"Oui, c'est bon", dit Malfoy en se levant du lit et en allant s'assoir près d'Harry. Il s'assit si près que leurs jambes se touchaient lorsqu'il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Padma Patil était l'une des amies les plus proches d'Harry à l'Académie des Aurors, et était sortie avec Nott qui était un ami assez proche de Malfoy. Cependant, Harry n'avait toujours aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient.

"Nous alors faire du patin à glace demain, c'est la tradition avant les vacances de Noël", l'éclaira Malfoy d'un air enjoué. "C'est l'occasion pour les aurors de se réunir, et l'utilisation de la magie est interdite !"

Padma les regarda tour à tour, et Harry fut certain qu'elle pouvait lire à travers eux comme dans un livre ouvert. S'il s'était passé quoique ce soit entre lui et Malfoy, et qu'ils étaient maintenant en couple, il lui aurait dit. Harry était prêt à parier que c'était ce à quoi elle pensait en ce moment même.

"Oh, merveilleux", dit Harry d'un ait nerveux, "Je ne peux plus attendre."

 _A suivre..._

Désolée pour le titre, même dans la VO je trouvais que c'était bancal et je n'ai pas trouvé mieux !

Chapitre court, comme d'habitude, mais je l'aime bien parce qu'Harry se prend de plus en plus au jeu et va même jusqu'à oublier que c'en est un !

Je vous invite à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé avec une review !

On se retrouve très vite (j'espère) pour la suite !

Faaaan.


End file.
